


Peter Parker and The Spiderling

by lucky_katebishop



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash is a dick, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm bad at fight scenes so there won't be very many, I'm not gonna put major character death, Kid Fic, Peter Parker acting as a parental figure, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Peter Parker, Some angst, TW: Panic Attacks, Time Travel, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, and Peter is like what is sex, and no troubles between team members happened, and that kid comes into Peter Parker's life when he's like sixteen from the future, but the kid doesn't know any of the avengers personally, but very low key, everybody is confused, extremely loosely based off of Amazing Spider-Man Renew Your Vows, haven't made up my mind yet tho, in which Peter Parker and MJ get married and have a kid when they're older, it's so cute, lots of fluff, maybe some Steven Strange, so everyone is happy, so you can guess where I'm going with that, some very cringey but adorable moments, the accords are nonsense and I refuse to have that as cannon in my story, they don't know how to grasp the concept that Peter will have sex in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_katebishop/pseuds/lucky_katebishop
Summary: Peter Parker is just trying to get through life as a sixteen year old with super powers who also has an amazing family made up of incredibly embarrassing Avengers.Annie-May Parker-Jones is just trying to get through life as a seven year old with super powers who has an amazing family made up of her incredibly embarrassing dad and mom.Or, the story about Peter Parker having a kid with MJ in the future and that kid gets in some time travel issues and gets sent back to 2017 where her parents are sixteen and haven't even held hands romantically. (And gets help from The Avengers who are actually horrible at grasping the concept that Peter Parker will grow up soon)





	Peter Parker and The Spiderling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for clicking on this! So this happened because I was watching The Flash and I thought it was a cute idea also I've been reading The Amazing Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows comic so this came to my mind. I think Peter Parker has a kid and names her May but to avoid confusion with Peter's aunt May, I'm going to follow the Renew Your Vows comic and name the kid Annie-May! And she's adorable! Also at all ages Peter Parker is a goddamn mess, so be prepared for that. Also I suck at fight scenes so there won't be many, the one in this chapter is probably going to be the only fight scene i'll write.

Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. Annie-May Parker-Jones could sense it.

It had been a pretty good day in the beginning. Annie ate cereal, she went to school and got to wear her new light up sneakers that she had begged her parents for, and it was family fun night! So during the entire school day, Annie was ecstatic, bouncing in her chair, failing to hide her excitement. It had been ages since the last official family fun night.

But, during recess, some girls were picking on her shoes. They called her a baby, Annie got upset, and in return, she slid some worms down the mean girls’ shirts. Then she got called to the principal’s office where she got scolded by the principal. Her dad came to the office, he tried to be the Responsible Parent (something MJ liked to tease him about) and Annie got upset some more. In result, Peter felt bad for scolding her and took her out of school for some ice cream. That’s when everything turned sour.

Some super duper bad guy (Annie’s term for the villains her dad fought) was harassing some very innocent people and her dad had to cut the ice cream stop short. She watched her dad as he called her mom, and spoke in a hushed voice, and then pulled Annie aside.

“Hey, sweetie, I have to take care of something, but Charles is coming to pick you up, alright?” Annie noticed how nervous her dad looked. He wasn’t usually this nervous when he had missions. Annie glanced up at the television where the news was and saw that the super duper bad guy had a big suitcase/box looking thing.

“Are you nervous because of that?” Annie asked, pointing to the suitcase. Her dad looked at the TV and then at Annie. He kneeled down to her level and held both of her hands.

“Everything is going to be okay, I promise. Things aren’t going to make sense for a little while but it’s going to be okay. Just remember, I love you. Your mom and I love you so, so much.” Annie didn’t have to have spidey-sense (to which her Uncle Ned coined) to know that something was most definitely wrong.

“Daddy?” Annie asked, her voice soft. Her dad kissed her forehead, got up, and then escorted her into Charles’s car. As her dad was closing the door, Peter told her that he loved her one last time. Annie couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread in her stomach as Charles drove her away. Charles started asking Annie all sorts of questions about school and her friends, all to which Annie remained quiet to. Her dad was in trouble. He was in trouble and he could use some help.

She knew that she was only seven, but she was stronger than most! Well, not _most_. She wasn’t Spider-Man strong. No, her dad told her that she probably had a few more years until she got that strong. But the point was is that she was capable! She was strong! And her dad needed help and she knew that he had been alone in fighting for most of her life, and she couldn’t sit idly by answering stupid questions when she could be helping him. So, when the car stopped at a red light, Annie-May Parker-Jones leapt out of the car, and ran to Central Park where the fight was taking place, her little light up sneakers carrying her along the way.

She had never felt so alive before! She felt like her dad, she finally felt like she was making a difference! She was sick of being treated like a child, she had super powers for goodness sake!

Her lungs felt on fire as she was running towards Central Park. The webs her dad made suddenly made a whole lot of sense to her, this was taking a really long time. But she was almost there, she was almost to her dad. Just a little bit longer.

Annie wondered what her dad was like when he first got his powers. If he was scared, excited, freaked out (Annie was all of those when her dad finally told her about her powers). But she always knew she was… different. She would say weird, but her dad told her she had to stop calling herself that. But the other kids, if they knew what she was like, they would call her weird, or a freak, or other horrible things that her mom said she wasn’t allowed to say.

When she reached Central Park, she saw the super duper bad guy hurting her dad and Annie felt a rage inside of her that she had to do something. The super duper bad guy was floating above the ground and had the suitcase/box looking thing in his hand. Her dad was swinging around, trying to create what Annie figured was cocoon around him so the bad guy would be restricted. Her spidey-sense was going off like crazy. Something bad was going to happen, she just knew it. She didn’t think she was ever more afraid in her life.

Even so, she ran towards the super duper bad guy, picked up a rock, chucked it at him, and yelled as loudly as she could, “Hey, bad guy! Over here!” She _was_ hoping that the bad guy would pay attention to her so that her dad could have the opportunity to finish up restricting him without getting hurt, but what really happened was that her dad swung over to _her_. With her enhanced senses, she could hear him muttering words that he disapproved of her saying under his breath.

“Annie-May, get out of here!” her dad yelled. But Annie didn’t listen. He didn’t understand, adults _never_ understand.

“Stop the bad guy! I can distract him!” is what Annie tried to say, but instead, her dad wouldn’t stop talking.

“Dammit, dammit, dammit! I knew this would happen, I knew this would happen as soon as I got you those sneakers, MJ wouldn’t listen, she told me that I was being paranoid, it wouldn’t happen as suddenly as we thought it would, goddammit!” her dad cursed.

Her dad was so busy fussing about that he seemed to forget about the super duper bad guy. As her dad was cursing, the bad guy was opening his suitcase/box looking thing and floated towards Peter. Annie tried to warn her dad, but he wasn’t listening. Her spidey-senses were tingling so bad she felt like she was going to pass out.

It happened in a single instant. Annie-May pushed her father away as soon as the bad guy pressed a button on his suitcase and a bright white light blinded Annie, and she could hear her father let out a deafening cry of her name.

And then all she saw was black.

* * *

 

Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. Peter Benjamin Parker could sense it.

His day had been going okay. It was Friday, so that meant that he got to stay over at the tower for the weekend. Nat wanted to train with Peter, teach him some new tactics, and Peter was ecstatic, not to mention the fact that they were all going to have a movie and board game night. The entire day during school he could barely contain himself, just glancing at the clock constantly.

It had gotten so bad that during lunch, MJ had taken a second to put down the book she was reading and threw a tater tot at his head and told him to calm down, he was shaking the table with all his bouncing around and it was pissing her off.

When the last bell rang, Peter dashed towards the parking lot and couldn’t contain his excitement when he saw Happy’s car. However, his smile dissipated when he opened the door and saw Tony Stark with a very serious look on his face.

“There’s a situation,” Tony Stark said gravely.

Peter was nervous. What wasn’t helping was that Mr. Stark was nervous too, he could feel it. Tony had filled Peter in with all the details, apparently there was a ton of flying robots attacking the area surrounding Central Park and there was already a lot of injured civilians. Peter was just glad there wasn’t any fatalities.

“Everyone is already there, trying to take care of things. I wanted to tell you first, just in case you don’t want-”

“No, I do, of course I want to help,” Peter cut him off. Tony looked at him for a moment and then smirked and made a “tsk” noise.

“Of course you do.”

When they arrived at the scene, Peter saw Natasha trying to disarm a robotic bug looking thing that kept trying to shock her. Tony had already gotten out of the car, leaving Peter to change into his Spider-Man uniform (or “costume” as Clint sometimes liked to tease). Peter changed quickly and got out, swinging towards one of the robots to disarm it so it wouldn’t shock anybody else. Peter wasn’t really sure what other functions the robots had, but according to Mr. Stark, it included shocking, spraying toxic fumes, and laser beams, so Peter not as calm as he would’ve liked.

The robot floated away, away from the Avengers into more of the center of Central Park and Peter followed.

It being a wide open space, he figured maybe if he swung and latched onto one of the trees it would work okay, but that plan quickly backfired, resulting in him falling flat on his face, making an “oomph” sound.

“Underoos, you okay?” he heard Tony ask through his mask. Peter picked himself up.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, no worries,” Peter said back. He looked around the park for something to swing to.

“Karen, what do you think the odds are for success if I latched onto one of the robots?” Peter asked Karen.

“Odds are not great,” Karen said, her voice slightly amused. Peter sighed.

“Well, you didn’t say it wouldn’t work, so,” Peter said, webbing onto one of the robots that was attacking from the sky. He swung and _instantly_ regretted his decision as the robot was extremely unpredictable.

“I hate Central Park!” Peter screamed as he bobbed up and down as the robot flew around. Pushing himself up, he grabbed onto the robot, took a deep breath, and tried to channel all his strength into his hands as he crushed the robot. It was easier than he thought it would be. He hadn’t taken into account, however, that if he destroyed the very robot he was latched onto in the air, that he wouldn’t be flying in the air no more.

He dropped about five feet from the ground onto his back.

“Shit!” Peter cursed as he fell, his back in a spasm.

“Kid, you okay?” Tony asked through the coms as Steve said, “Language,” simultaneously.

“Just peachy, thanks,” Peter said through gritted teeth. Peter didn’t even attempt getting up, he just laid on the ground in embarrassment and pain.

Peter groaned in pain and looked around to see if there were any more robots he had to worry about. What he was _not_ expecting, however, was a little girl who appeared out of thin air right next to him. Peter jumped in surprise, and rolled over (albeit incredibly awkwardly) to get closer to her to see if she was okay. The girl seemed to be unconscious.

“Uh, hey, anyone? There’s a little bit of a civilian situation down in the middle of the park,” Peter said.

He looked her over to see if she had any bruises or if she got zapped by a bot, but she appeared to be fine. And she had _really_ cool sneakers. He always wanted a pair like those when he was younger.

She groaned and opened her eyes. When they looked at each, he got a sort of buzzing feeling all over him and it was like his synapses in his brain got zapped.

“Y-you’re like me,” he whispered. How was that even possible? That there was another person like him out there? She didn’t look older than five, what was going on?

She rubbed her eyes and then got a good look at who was next to her. Peter was surprised when she attacked him with a hug.

“Daddy! You’re okay!” she squealed.

“Uh, what?” Peter asked breathlessly, still trying to get over the buzzing feeling all over him from their meeting. He felt fuzzy in his head and it was beginning to be hard to keep his eyes open. The last thing he heard before he shut his eyes was, “Dad, what happened to your suit?”

And then all he saw was black.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm stupid and I uploaded this without writing any other chapters and I have a very busy schedule but I really do want to write and upload more! If you have any ideas, comments, suggestions, critiques, please let me know! I'm not very good at writing descriptive scenes, I really only write scripts, so please let me know if I'm rushing too much or the things I'm writing don't make any sense, I really want this to be good! Thank you so much, you're amazing!


End file.
